Hold Back the River
by CassetteTapes
Summary: ara Tiberius pairing, even a Queen has her off days. (Set before Maven was born) Rated K Disclaimer: I do not own Red Queen or make any profit off this One-shot!


**ara + Tiberius pairing, even a Queen has her off days. (Set before Maven was born)**

 **Rated K+ for violence**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Red Queen or make any profit off this**

 **One-shot!**

It was Sunday, November 13th, 2009. Seven thirty at night, the sun just starting to sink below the hills. It cast purple and orange light over the snow-laden land, awakening the night creatures and signaling for the others to go to sleep. From where Queen Elara stood at the large window in her chambers she could see the Kingdom stretching on for miles. She could see where the town houses and mansions stopped and the cottages began. Where the homes turned to shacks surrounded by crops and swamps. She could see the distant shimmer of the sea leading to lands she knew only on maps.

She knew so little, only the small corner of the world that was her castle. She only knew the small villages from passing them by and even then she had to subtly look at the map once and a while. As a Queen it wasn't expected for her to know the geography but it wasn't political duty that called her to the wonders of the world. She had always been ambitious and curious, everything growing too old for her quickly.

As a girl she had dreamed of traveling the world. Before everything happened she had believed that the dream was achievable but now…now she was Queen. Now she was bound to her Kingdom, her people, her castle, her duties, her husband.

That brought up another matter…Tiberius. She didn't dislike the man but he wasn't the love of her life either. She knew he wasn't in love with her either, they were an arranged marriage, no real love or passion on either side. However, they were an odd sort of friends, they ruled in harmony (mostly) and shared a laugh or two over a chess game. Nonetheless she was still bound to a man she doubted she'd ever love.

Sadness crept over her like the darkness creeping over the hills. Her life had been snatched from her…or had this always been her life? Was her only purpose to stand silently beside a King and smile? To make heirs and calm gossip? Was she never to see the world, to travel and explore? Was she stuck in this never changing Kingdom? She knew the answer…yes.

A muffled sob escaped her tightly sealed lips. Wave after wave of sadness swept over her for the first time since she became Queen. Her dreams were turning to dust and blowing away, her memories were all she had to hold on to. For the first time her future seemed endless, a long life of nothing. Another sob burst from her throat and her head bowed, her shoulders shaking to contain more cries from breaking free. It was no use though, soon enough she was shaking with tears. "Elara?" She spun around to see her husband standing in the doorway.

Tiberius had been on his way to his chambers when passing his wife's. They had been married for nearly a year now and he still knew barely anything about her. He knew she had a beautiful smile in the rare times that she let it show. He also knew that her favorite wine was mulberry red. Other then this though he didn't know anything about her. She was mysterious woman so it wasn't like he wasn't trying she was just making it hard for him.

He was about to pass her chambers when he stopped…what was that? Straining his ears he waited for the sound to come again and when it did he was almost certain that she was crying. No…that couldn't be right, he had never seen her cry. That doesn't mean she's not capable of it you fool! He chided himself. Again came the soft sobbing sound. He was about to open the door to her rooms when he stopped. He didn't want to intrude on her privacy and yet he was her husband he should be there to comfort her in a time of despair. Plus, what if she was hurt?

Making his decision he turning the knob and stepped inside her chambers. Shutting the door behind him she didn't seem to acknowledge his presence…too lost in her tears. Clearing his throat gently he tried to be nonthreatening as possible, "Elara?"

She was clearly startled and turned to see him. His breath choked in his throat slightly as he saw her and everything seemed to stand still. Her eyes were red and glistening with tears, which were also rolling down her face. Cheeks and nose were slightly flushed from her break down and her lips were parted in silent surprise. He had the unexpected urge to hug her. Never before had he seen this kind of grief written on her face. She looked ready to break, as if someone had shattered her heart.

"Tiberius…" Came her choked reply and time returned to normal as she tried to wipe away the still flowing tears from her cheeks. "I just…" For once she didn't have an animated answer.

"Are you…" Okay? Clearly she's not okay Tiberius, "What's wrong?" He tried again.

"Nothing…nothing." She shook her head, lying miserably.

"Do you just…" He stopped then took a breath and continued, "Do you just want a hug?"

She couldn't help but nod, her lips starting to quiver as another round of sobs washed over her. He was there in an instant, awkwardly holding out his arms and she didn't object. Leaning into his chest as more tears tumbled down her face, "Hey…" He soothed, holding her lightly, "It's okay." He hadn't the faintest idea what was the matter but it was clear that she needed comfort and he was here to give it to her.

"I'm sorry…" She choked out between sniffles.

"For what?"

"Being weak. Queens don't cry." She shook her head.

He felt a small stab of pain as she said this, "There's no shame in crying."

"But…"

"No buts, come on." He sat down on the couch still holding her close.

He held her as she cried, whispering soothing words until her sobs had receded to the occasional sniffle and hiccup. She seemed to thoroughly exhausted at this point and was completely limp against him. He still sat there, rubbing her back as she calmed. All other thoughts mysteriously vanished from his mind as he sat there with her. Somewhere along the line he had noticed that her hair smelled like the sea…or maybe that was her tears.

"I'm s…sorry." She whispered for the hundredth time and for the hundredth time he told her it was okay.

Her eyes felt heavy from tears and exhaustion and she would've liked nothing more then to fall asleep in that moment. However her ever-faithful conscious told her to get up and get ready for bed _after_ Tiberius had left. Yet when she made the slightest move to remove herself from his arms he just held her tighter and that was the only sign she needed. Closing her eyes she curled her legs up behind her and sleep engulfed her moments after.

He looked down upon her sleeping form with a mixture of curiosity and admiration. She had been strong and showed no sign of emotion for so long and now it had all come spilling out. He didn't want to leave her side, the couch was rather uncomfortable and yet he didn't mind. Touching her hair lightly he wondered if she'd mind if he just…a finger twirled around one of her golden locks and she smiled in her sleep. He smiled too, tiredly. The moon had risen into the sky by now and it cast an eerie glow over her bedchambers.

He figured she wouldn't be all that comfortable sleeping in a sitting position and so he ever so gently removed her from his chest. Lying her sleeping person down on the couch, tucking a pillow under her head and a blanket around her. Then he lay beside her, not too close but not too far. He told himself it was just to make sure she'd be okay but it was also because he didn't want to leave her just yet. Tears were dried on her flushed face but she looked peaceful now. Far away from whatever had upset her and safe in the land of dreams.

Eventually he too fell asleep but never for a moment did she leave his mind. Maybe being stuck together for life wouldn't be such a bad thing.

 **A/N Okay so first attempt at a Red Queen fanfic. Personally Elara is my favorite character and I was devastated when she died because we never really got a backstory so here's my version.**


End file.
